


Vampire Hunter D One-shot: 'Wish'

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [6]
Category: Manga - Fandom, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), anime - Fandom
Genre: Dhampirs, Family, Gen, Half-Vampires, Relationship(s), Romance, Vampire Hunters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, birthday surprise, husband and wife, something sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: A one-shot story suggested by a friend on tumblr, about D giving Nadia cake for breakfast in bed.





	Vampire Hunter D One-shot: 'Wish'

 

There were times when a journey away from home lasted longer than anticipated. Although it was easy to feel disappointed, it was better to be mindful of the circumstances. This was simply the nature of being a Hunter on the Frontier. Chaos ruled the landscape, and time was not one's own. D knew this well, and so did Nadia. As did their children and everyone they held dear.  
Of all of them, Nadia knew best how to walk in her husband's shoes, as she herself was a Hunter and at times had the same troubles. She knew the ins and outs of the trade, the necessities and the risks. For the both of them, there had to be understanding when it came to such a thing. No misgivings or judgement, no anger or harshness. Only understanding and trust, in each other and their respective abilities. Although, she would on occasion catch herself thinking of the what-ifs whenever D would be late, this time in particular. He had been sure he wasn't going to be away for very long, as to his mind this hunt for a low grade Noble was as straightforward as they came.  
However...  
The day of his expected return came and went, as did the next.  
Nadia sat in her spot on the sofa, staring at the front door to their cottage. She had tucked the children into bed less than an hour before -- baby Deana in her crib, and then a fussy Devan who had insisted on sleeping in his parents' room. And, here in the quiet living room sat the young matron, her eyes fixed to the door, hoping that this job D had left for wasn't the last. Surely it wasn't. Come the following morning it would be her birthday, and she wanted D to be home for it. He had even promised that he would.  
The ticking of the clock echoed in her ears, every second louder than before as she waited.

_It's not like he hasn't missed one before. I'm a big girl, I can handle it no sweat. I just wanna know he's okay. Come home, D. Or send me a letter, a telegram... Come to me in a dream... Just give me something that let's me know you're alright._

Then, everything went dark. Nadia's mind wandered in a dreamless sleep, hoping that maybe when she opened her eyes, he'd be there. But wait. What was this just now? That smell...sweet and warm. Was that...chocolate, perhaps? Slowly she woke, her senses driven by that delectable scent. She then paused a moment as she rose up, realizing she was no longer downstairs in the living room. She was in her bed, cozily tucked in, and her little boy nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What...what the-?" she questioned softly, reaching for the spot that Devan had been once been sleeping.  
  
"Good morning-"  
  
"ACK!! Who the what?!"  
  
Searching for the source of that voice, Nadia quickly spotted the dark shape at the edge of the bed, the figure silhouetted by the glow from her desk lamp. Once her sight adjusted and she could fully see the man who sat at her feet, she relaxed, her tension turning to glee. D smiled, as did she as she crawled out from under her covers, her expression one of happiness and relief. The girl threw her arms around her dearly missed husband and held him tight, peppering his cheek with kisses.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to be late," D said, returning Nadia's hug.  
  
"Don't be," she replied, adding a quick kiss to his brow. "The important thing is that you're home, safe and sound."  
  
"That I am, and I'm glad for it."  
  
D softly took Nadia's lips with his own, then turned toward the dresser at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I have something for you," he said as he turned back. And there on the plate in his grip was a small cake. Layers of vanilla and chocolate, and decorated with flourishes of snowy white frosting at the top, the sides bare and an assortment of fresh berries intricately placed about the middle. It was as if by magic D had taken a full-sized cake and shrunk it for a single person. "Happy birthday, my love."  
  
"F-For me?" Nadia asked, although knowing it was a silly thing to say. Nonetheless, it was an adorable little dessert, and so well crafted. How did he come by this? Did he stop by the bakery in town on his way home?  
  
D shook his head, "No, darling. I made it. While you slept on the sofa, I moved Dev to his room, then came back for you so you could sleep in ours. Then I worked in the kitchen as quietly as possible so as to not wake you and the kids. I wanted to surprise you...and make up for being so late."  
  
"Darling, you brought me cake for breakfast. You don't have to make up for anything." Nadia gave a reassuring smile, then with the fork conveniently placed on the plate, she took a bite of her little gift. The taste was astounding, a symphony of flavors delighting her tongue. Her head and shoulders slumped with a joyful groan, "This is heaven..."  
  
"This one I made just for you." D took some pride in his wife's response as she downed bite after bite. "There's a bigger one downstairs for all of us to have later."  
  
Nadia sat up straight, excitedly tapping her feet, "There's more?!"  
  
D nodded just as the bedroom door opened, their son waddling in.  
  
"Holy cow, momma, there's a huge cake in kitchen!" Devan exclaimed, and immediately gasped at the sight of D. "Daddy!!"  
  
With a gleeful laugh, the boy leaped into his father's arms, knocking him onto his back.  
  
D hoisted the boy above him, "Hey, kiddo. Miss me?"  
  
"Sure did!"  
  
"You know what today is?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Then together Devan and D looked to a chuckling Nadia, "Happy birthday, momma!"

 

  
-fin-


End file.
